To Love
by Swimmerkitti
Summary: 4 part songfic. A different song in each chapter of this story about revenge. When Katie is lonely and hurt, who is gonna be there for her? And what will the consequences be...
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all don't think this is crappy. I was on the bus to a school trip thing this morning and I got a songfic idea. And I don't own Maroon 5 or School of Rock. Duh.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

Freddy Jones was an 18-year-old drummer in an awesome rock band. He had a lot of friends, okay grades, rich parents, and a nice house. He had everything any boy his age would ever want. But the only thing that Freddy wanted was the only thing he couldn't have. Her name was Katie. She was a longtime friend, they had known each other for years because of being in School of Rock. Freddy's best friend was Zack Mooneyham. Zack had that one thing Freddy couldn't have, he had Katie. Freddy would never say anything to either of them, he cared about his best friends too much to hurt them like that. Who was he to break them up just so he could have Katie to himself?_  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Freddy loved her so much, but she was just out of reach. Katie lived down the block from Freddy, and Zack lived across the street from Katie. Freddy had taken to just walking down his street, just walking past her house, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. She was always so happy in Zack's presence, it appeared, and he loved seeing her like that. Even though it wasn't for him, Freddy's whole heart light up as her smile shined. _  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

One such day of walking down his street, Freddy decided to go out to see her from afar even though it was drizzling lightly. The rain was a small price to pay for seeing Katie happy. It was a sight that kept him going, something that made him happy. Sometimes seeing her laugh made him laugh, even though she didn't know it. When they were together, it was always a bunch of them, and it was no problem for Freddy to hide his feelings in public. But alone, his heart took on a different story, a sickness only cured by seeing Katie happy, even if it meant she wasn't with him._  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

That rainy day was looking stormy in more than one way. Freddy felt a disturbance in the air as he walked briskly down the perfectly paved sidewalk. He didn't know what was wrong…he could just feel something. As he approached Katie's house, he could definitely tell something was up because of the ominous shouts coming from within the house.

Freddy was about to walk up to her door and go in, when he heard someone coming out. He jumped behind a bush, concealing himself so as not to be seen, but so he could still see and hear what was going on at the doorway.

__

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want

Zack rushed out in a huff, with Katie crying in the door behind him. Freddy's heart broke as he noticed the red mark on Katie's face. How dare Zack hurt her? Freddy tried so hard to keep himself quiet for Katie's good, and this is what Zack has to go and do? Was all the person al pain he endured in vain?

As soon as Zack slammed his front door, Freddy deemed it safe and knocked softly on Katie's door. "Katie, open up, it's me."_  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Katie answered the door, peeking through before recognizing Freddy. She sighed in relief. "Oh Freddy," she said as she opened the door, stepping aside for him. "Thank God you're here."

"What's he doing to you Katie. What is wrong with this. You know you can talk to me. You know I'll always be here for you."

They walked over to her couch, and he hugged her close, rocking her in his arms.

"Freddy, I thought he loved me…" she whispered, breaking down into sobs.

Freddy hugged her even closer and whispered in her ear, "It's okay Katie….I love you…"  
_  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me_

Catch her every time she falls

Katie looked up at Freddy, shocked at his words.

"Katie, I won't hurt you like he did. When I say I love you, I mean it. I won't lie to you. I won't hit you, or say I love you if I don't mean it. Katie Callaway, I am always going to be here for you. I have always loved you, and I always will. That is something you can always count on, no matter what. I will love you always."

Freddy leaned down and kissed her, the tears mingling on both their faces and lips, but neither of them cared. They had each other, and right now, that was all that really mattered, and all they really needed. Just each other.__

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Well, I meant for this story to be a one shot. But I got this idea...my friend liked it....and I hope you do too. This is part 2 of a 4 part songfic series, but each song leads into the next one. They are modern songs, but ones I think people will like and can relate to. As usual, I don't own anything, indcluding School of Rock or Hoobastank. Just read and review!_

* * *

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_Zack Mooneyham was brooding in his house, across the street from one of his childhood friends, and his newly ex-girlfriend Katie Callaway. _Stupid stupid stupid. Why did I DO that? _He angrily thought as he punched a dent in the wall. It had been a long time since he'd lost his temper like that…and he had no reason to hurt the one who saved him.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

Before he saw Katie in that special light, he was a walking time bomb. His dad abused him ferociously, especially after Battle of the Bands. Yeah, he acted cool in front of the other parents, a plastic smile gracing his demented face. But the second they got home, he beat Zack within an inch of his life. And the worst part was, that wasn't the first time that had happened, nor would it be the last.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

It was only when Katie, when the gang was around 14, had the courage and the heart to speak up when she noticed a bruise on Zack's neck. Zack always gave them stories depicting him being accident-prone, but they all were starting to realize. None of his friends dared question it further, except Katie. Katie was the one who cared.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And this was how he repays her? He thought bitterly to himself, running his hands through his messy brown hair. He grimaced as he realized what he was becoming, and it was the very last thing he wanted to be: his father.

It was stupid really; it wasn't her fault that a string on her bass snapped. But little things like that had been infuriating Zack recently. This band had been forbidden from him when he was younger, but he was part of it in secret. And the thing that he had dedicated his life to, to ease the pain of home, was now consuming him alive.

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

Zack knew he needed to go back to Katie's house and apologize, it just wouldn't be right if he didn't. So he sighed once again as he stood up, stretched while eyeing shamefully the fresh dent in the wall, and headed out the door to go make peace with Katie. Hopefully she'd understand. She always understood. But as he neared her door, he swore he could hear voices coming from inside. _Back away Mooneyham. Don't go in there. Wait till later when you've calmed down. _He tried to resist from seeing who was apparently in there, but he couldn't fight the magnetic urge drawing him to the door.

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

He walked into her living room and saw one of the last people he would have ever thought to be there in a deep, passionate kiss with Katie. _His _Katie, with his best friend? Zack yelled one loud, angry note in outrage, and grabbed a vase from the nearest table and hurled it at the two lovers.

The blue tinted glass shattered on the wall right above the sofa, stunning Katie and Freddy out of their embrace. Several shards misplaced themselves in Katie and Freddy's faces, the water and flowers draping them. Zack turned on his heel and ran out the door before either Katie or Freddy could say anything. They looked each other in the eye, pained expressions meeting. They both knew what this meant. Getting lost in the deep chocolate pools they possessed, they leaned in for a parting kiss.

"Katie, I have to go. Keep your cell on and call me if he comes back. I'm going to my house real quick to get something, I'll call the police while I'm there and I'll be back in 10 minutes. DON'T try calling from here, if Zack calls and knows the line is busy, he'll know the cops are coming."

"But Freddy, don't leave me…I need you right now!"

He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a very serious stare. "Katie, lock yourself in the basement. He won't get in. I'm going to leave from the back door so he won't see me…I love you Katie," he added as they kissed softly one last time.

"I love you too Freddy."

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

All Zack had worked for was crashing down on him. It had been a long time since his anger level had reached the point it was tonight. The rain was letting up now, as he followed Freddy home. Yes, Freddy was very wrong about Zack not seeing him. Because now, Zack was out for revenge, and Freddy was the only target in his sight.

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? Should I continue it, or take this chapter off? Well just leave me a review please! They inspire me...yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I'm so glad yinz like it! As usual, I don't own any of this. Also, I realize there were a few spacing and grammatical errors in the previous chapters but I'm too lazy to fix them. So deal with it. And now a thanks to my reviewers: I can't thank you all personally, I'm so sorry, but here's a few things to say to you. Thank you guys so much, especially the reviewers who put feelings and help into their reviews! And yes, I know Zack is mean, but is it not plausible that being oppressed by his dad could force Zack to turn all…angry? Poor Zack….poor Freddy. Oops. Just read it…

* * *

Oh, my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life

Zack was fueled. His rage ripped through him like a blazing fire. He had only one thing on his mind. Freddy. He was gonna get revenge on him if it was the last thing he ever did. Nothing else mattered except making that little punk sorry for what he did. Nothing!_  
  
I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry_

He was walking about 20 feet behind the blonde drummer, keeping a steady, solemn pace. The last thing he needed now was to get caught. Freddy was the one who needed caught. Freddy was the one who was gonna get caught in his own sticky web._  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

Several minutes after Freddy departed Katie's house, he was in his kitchen of his own house. He was furious at Zack. Furious, yet terrified at the same time. It took a lot to even make Freddy cautious, let alone terrified. Fear was a feeling very foreign to Freddy, made even more unclear because of the love he felt for Katie being the main emotion occupying his mind._  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

Zack watched Freddy enter through the front door. You weren't someone's best friend for years without knowing their house inside and out, so Zack crept stealthily to the sloping backyard. He grinned as he dug around in the dirt in the seemingly empty flowerpot beside the door for the key. _Bingo_ he thought as his hand touched something small and cold. He drew the key out, fitting it to the lock in the doorknob. A truly demonic smile emerged onto his face. He was in. The mission was almost accomplished; the target was within reach._  
  
There was...  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find_

Freddy was relieved; he made it home safe. He locked the front door behind him as he made his way into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing as he made his way to the window. His face was to the front window as the lady at 911 answered.

"Hello, my name is Freddy Jones, and we have a problem here. My friend is in her basement, and our other friend might do something to us, we don't know where he is exactly, and we need-"  
  
Freddy looked up and suddenly gasped at the sight reflected in the window and dropped the phone to the floor with a clatter as a sharp, steely knife found it's way to his throat.

The lady receiving the call was quite confused. "Sir, calm down. Sir, are you still there? Do you need an ambulance?"

Zack picked up the phone from the floor, wiping a smear of blood from it. He held it to his ear just in time to hear the lady ask if they needed an ambulance. "Yes, I think that's exactly what we need."__

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
Singing...

Katie, back in her basement, was going crazy. She really hoped Freddy would be back soon. She also hoped Zack wouldn't. Her woman's intuition was going haywire; she knew something was up. The only problem was, she was driven insane trying to figure out exactly what was wrong. As something down the street happened that no one would ever forget, Katie let out a bloodcurdling scream as images of a knife and blood flashed through her mind. She blacked out._  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight..._

When Katie woke up, she was still in her basement. She didn't know what time it was, or how long it had been since she passed out. Ignoring the harsh throbbing in her ears, she blinked to clear her eyes as she realized the telephone was ringing.

"Hello?" she said as the warily lifted the receiver.

"Miss Callaway? This is Sergeant Johansen from the NYPD. There was a brutal murder down the street from where you live, a young blonde guy. Would you happen to know this young man?"

Katie's heart momentarily stopped as the floodgates opened and she dropped to the floor, weeping with everything she possessed. "Ma'am?"

"Yeah…I think I have a pretty good idea what the situation is…" she said through deep gasps for breath, tears staining her face. __

He dropped you off I followed him home  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you  
  
Zack smirked with satisfaction as he clicked the phone back into the receiver. The deed was done. No one messing with him and Katie now… He calmly walked right out the front door, down the street, and into his house. The rain was now only a fine mist, making the flashing lights racing outside his window a few minutes later eerily distorted.  
  
_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight...

* * *

_

Please don't kill me! I wasn't happy either. In fact I hate myself for making Zack do that....ahhhh.


	4. Chapter 4

Huge, huge thanks to those of you who have supported me through this! I really, really hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter. I was a little bit...well go on and read it! Oh yeah...I don't own this song either._

* * *

Come notice me  
And take my hand  
So why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me? _

Katie was sitting at Freddy's funeral. She was too numb to do anything. Anything at all took more strength than she thought she'd have in a thousand years. The only thing she could do was cry, and cry she had, almost non-stop ever since she got that call a few days ago. The day that ruined her life forever._  
  
And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Through the burial sermon, she talked to no one. Summer and a few other girls she knew sat by her and hugged her the whole time, but nothing they could do could console Katie. Her life was dark now. Freddy's death cast a neverending shadow over her life and everything in it. She sat there shaking, past the sermon, past everyone hugging her and leaving. Katie vaguely heard people offer to drive her home, but waved them away. She didn't want to leave. Not yet._  
  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

Her life was meaningless now. Freddy had showed her love and trust after Zack had betrayed her. Zack tore her heart out. Then he went and murdered the one she loved. The police couldn't find enough evidence to arrest him yet, and that bastard was still walking the streets. Still living across the street from Katie._  
  
And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby_

He hadn't talked to her after the "accident." She didn't want to talk to him; she didn't want to risk doing something she'd regret. If she saw him again, there was no telling what would happen. A woman taken from her true love possesses a potent weapon. Which is why Zack Mooneyham made one of the biggest mistakes of his life when he drove past the cemetery, saw Katie sitting alone, and went to take her home.__

And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

"Katie," Zack said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Unmoving, she asked what he wanted with a chill that made the grim feeling hanging in the air all the icier.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

Katie stood up, unresisting. She hatched a plan. She was going to avenge Freddy's death without poor Zack seeing it coming._  
  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

Twenty minutes later, as Zack walked into Katie's living room and they sat down on a sofa, he inwardly smiled. He had a whole speech planned out, begging Katie's forgiveness and pleading to get her back. He smirked. It would work; it always worked.

Katie still hadn't stopped crying. "Zack, I need a tissue, be right back," she said calmly as she rose. She disappeared into the hallway, and entered the kitchen.

Thinking of what she was about to do, she walked over to the drawer and selected a knife from it. A knife almost identical to the one Freddy was killed with._   
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

It's my fault you died Freddy. My fault. Here's my apology. I hope it's good enough.

Zack didn't even know what was happening. One moment he was staring out the window, then Katie walked in the room. He was about to turn to look at her, but he stopped as he felt the cold blade against his throat. In that moment, a deafening silence filled the air, and time stopped. In one wavering moment, all stillness ensued. Just for one split second, Zack was aware of what was going to happen.

_And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby _

Katie grimly walked away from the scene a few minutes later, a small satisfaction that she felt she avenged Freddy.

She picked up her phone and dialed it. In an unwavering voice, she spoke.

"Hello, officer? We need an ambulance immediately…"  
  
_After all...  
After all...

* * *

_I feel really mean now. Oh yeah, and this is the last chapter unless I get a brilliant inspiration. I think it was okay to end it like that, please tell me what you think! 

One more HUGE thanks to the reviewers, I love you all! More fics from me coming soon , I promise!

Kaitlin


End file.
